Rise of the Shinobi
by AviRimor
Summary: An Au version of the First Shinobi World War. On hiatus
1. Prologue

The First Shinobi World War was the first time the then recently established hidden villages would war on each on behalf of their country and Daimyo. It wasn't the first time a hidden village had waged war. That dubious honor belongs to Gensougakure then led by Danzo. Not to be confused with Danzo of the Leaf Village. Speaking of confusion, there is the sudden appearance of five hidden village and a sizable amount of land shortly after the founding of the Leaf Village. Each of the village claims be from the future and each world history is different from each other and our own world. Though certain historical events happened on all of these worlds. The founding of the various ninja village's and some of the Shinobi World Wars.

Namigakure led by then Shoadi Namikage Orochimaru not to be confused with Orichmaru of Otogakure, is the most similar to the Leaf Village as many Nami-nin are in fact former Leaf nins from their own world. Another interesting fact about Namigakure is that several of there ninja clans can also be found in the Leaf Village. This greatly irritates to and contiues to hurt the pride of the Leaf Village Clans who have a cousin clan in Namigakure. The Inuzuka clan in Namigakure is split into a male dominated clan and a clan that follows the sam custom as it's cousin clan in the Leaf Village. The Nami clans however aren't really bothered by this. The other interesting fact is that Namigakure has a nine tail and a seven tail just like Kumo and Konoha respectively. The First Shinobi World War would see the rise of the Namizake Clan.[1]

The country it serves is the Wave Empire which is three fourths the size of Fire Country and several island chains. and whose's population matches it. The Wave Empire shortly after it's founding would annex several underpopulated islands south of Hi no Kuni. Fire and water is the primary element of Nami-nin. The Wave Empire has the strongest navy and economy in the world which allows it to remain a superpower. The people here have the highest standard of living in the world and rights are protected in most cases.

Gensogakure led by then Shoadi Gensokage Danzo Shimura is the most militant of all the hidden village and the way of life of the Genso Empire reflects this. Young men and women are conscripted into the military at a young age and how long they have to depends on relations between Genso and Tsuchi no Kuni_. _However many choose to stay in the military even after the required number of years in the military is done, as service in the military is the main way to advance in Genso society. Gensho's has a permanent war economy partly due to policies instituted by the first Gensokage ideas and policies and wanting to be ready for a war with Tsuchi no Kuni at any time. The people of Genso have few if any rights and work far longer hours than any other people and their choices of employment besides the military have few opportunity's to advance in society.

Genso's intelligence agency's constantly monitor it's people for any sign's of foreign spy or treason. The education system puts a emphasis on a military education and loyalty to the state. Those who seem to have a knack for military tactics will likely find themselves in a military and likely will have a bright future if they survive any likely future conflicts. Genso-nin are the most dedicated ninja to ever exist. They will carry out an order even if results in their death. If unable to complete their goal and as well escape a Genso nin will either commit suicide to prevent their minds from being read or will kill as many enemies to weaken Genso's enemy's.

Genso nin have a curse seal on their tongue that will prevent them from talking though all Genso nin are too brainwashed to ever willingly speak. Genso nin depending on the mission may not wear a headband to prevent their village from being identified as perpetrators. The Genso Empire and Gensogakure are both led by whoever is the Gensokage. The Genso Empire territory is composed of the land that appeared with Genosgakure, what was once Tetsu no Kuni before it was conquered. As well Genso's territory is composed of many former nearby minor countries which allows Genso no Kuni to have a similar size to Tetsu no Kuni.

Oto no Kuni and Otogakure led by then Shodai Otokage Orochimaru like Genso was originally believed weak but after the Oto-Rice and First Shinobi World War this was seen to a major mistakes. The Otokage has a little interest in the lives of his people's, so the rights and living condition of the people are far greater than that of Genso. Have ever Oto security apparatus monitors events inside Oto to make sure their are no threats to the state. To make up for it's small population, enhancements of it's forces through science and various process invoving chakra and the use of experiments have allowed Oto to remain a major and Independent state. Earth Element is the primary element of Oto nin. It's lands before the First Shinobi World War was composed of former Rice Country and a island of the same size off the coast of former Rice Country.

Sunaarashigakure led by then Shodai Sunaarashikage Temari the first femal Kage, is famous for being the only village to use puppets as a weapon and for it's Wind users but Sunagakure also is famous for it's Wind users as is Uzushiogakure. Sunaarashi kuni is west of Kaze no Kuni and is hal the size of it's eastern neigbor but thier population are nearly the same.

And finally but not least is Akuagakure led by then Shoadi Akuakage Ken Kano also known as the Elemental God due to his mastery of all Elemental Jutsu and have more than one elemental Kekkei Genkai. Ken when he ruled like Temari, Danzo of Genso and Orochimaru of Oto were both kage and daimyo in one. It is because of this political system in these four nations that has long led to tension with their neighboring Daimyo's fearing a coup by the Kage of the hidden village residing in their country. The Akua no Kuni land before the beginning of the First Shinobi World War was composed of land around the size of Yuga no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni, Ta no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, and Uzu no Kuni combined together as a large island.

Akua would later form an alliance with Uzu no Kuni and Nami no Kuni not be confused with the Wave Empire. This alliance which combining Uzu's sealing mastery along with Akua massive population has allowed to stand against the might of it's northern neighbor Kaminari no Kuni and anyone else who would threaten the security of the Storm Alliance. The Hyuuga, Uchiha of the Leaf and the Terumi Clan and the Yuki Clan of Kiri have as well counterparts in Akuagakure. The Terumi Clan in Akua would merge with the Uchiha Clan though there was opposition from the Hizashi Clan which had once been the Hyuuga Clan before it had split off the Hyuuga Clan of it's world and was led by Neji. Akua nin primary element is either Water, Lighting or Wind.

These newly appeared villages had many practices which the Leaf Village or other soon after established villages didn't have which meant the New Five Villages held a major advantage in organization and training and security measures until their rivals adopted these practices to be able match their rivals strength. Undoubtedly these five villages forever changed the course of history and likely are responsible for the future Shinobi World Wars being even bloodier than they were from their own worlds.

...

Don't own Naruto

1. The founder of the Namizake Clan was originally a Namikaze before he changed his name.

This chapter is a prologue and to give some info on this world and the newly appeared country's and villages. This world is an AU Naruto world. Sandstorm,Akua, Genso and Wave Village I made up. Wave Village led by sorta good/bad Namikage Orochimaru appears in my Wave Rising story. Though this Wave Village is an AU version of the one depicted in Wave Rising. Sandstorm AKA Sunaarashigakure led by Temari will later appear in Wave Rising. Genso will appear in one of my future fan fics. So an ominoptent being takes these five villages and their respective countries and place's them in another reality with a history similar to Canon Naruto but with a few differences. Oh yeah the First Shinobi World War is actually several different wars grouped together. Most villages and countries only fought some of thier neighbors. Basically nearly the entire world's hidden villages and their country's will be at war.


	2. Chapter 1-Prelude to the Kage Summit

**_Genso Empire_**

**_Gensogakure_**

**_Gensogakure Imperial Palace_**

Danzo Shimura formely of the Leaf from the world he came from, walked up to a globe and slightly spins it until he can his Empire and damned Tsuchi no Kuni. For the last few months Tsuchi has been increasing the number of it's troops and ninja along it's border with the Empire. It can be the prelude of only one thing. Invasion. War had been inevitable ever since Tsuchi had began to feel the effects of Genso's Wars of Expansion. Genso wars of conquest usually destroyed the economy of the country it conquered this resulted in ever increasing of trade for Tsuchi and soon enough it's economy growth started to slow until finally it's economy collapsed not too long after Genso had conquered the last of Tsuchi's northern neighbors.

Tsuchi would have intervened had not been for the wars with various countries whose borders were completely surrounded by Tsuchi or small countries who shared a border with Tsuchi. So being too busy with it's own wars of expansion and unwilling to start a two front war, Genso continued to expand. This was now seen as a mistake as Danzo's Empire is roughly the same size as Tsuchi and has an equal number of people, resources and ninja and regular military forces. However if the reports Danzo had been receiving were correct than Genso is able to outproduce Tsuchi when it comes to weapons and various military items than Genso had a major advantage in the upcoming war.

Tsuchi reason for war is that it's concerned about how quickly Genso grew and gained power. Tsuchi hopes to defeat Genso before it becomes to powerful to defeat. Danzo knows however his empire is far to strong to be conquered at this point. If Tsuchi had attacked a few years earlier than it would have a chance, but not now. Danzo does however want this war. It is a chance to expand his Empire at the expense of Tsuchi no Kuni. That was the only country the Empire shares a border with so there are no other options for expansion. Danzo felt very confident about how his country would do in the war. They had been preparing for war with Tsuchi no Kuni since the first year they had arrived in this world. Tsuchi no Kuni had not.

It was only after it's economy had collapsed that Tsuchi no Kuni had made serious war plans. As it's economy recovered and it recovered from it's wars, the date for it's war with Genso had moved up. Danzo however wasn't really concerned with that as he had implemented policies and has war plan contingencies that will ensure victory for his forces. But that doesn't Danzo won't hedge his bets. That's why he had send invites to his fellow up timer Kage's for a summit to be hosted here in Genso. Each Kage had info or certain resources another Kage didn't. If they were to share resources, each Kage would be able to ensure victory for their own factions. This summit was an opportunity none of his fellow Kage could afford to turn down.

Every attending nation will soon find themselves at war with some of their neighbors and the odds aren't exactly stacked completely in favor of the up-timers. The cause for the soon to be declared war's are many but the main one is resources and the loss of influence as a result of the up-timers arrival. This Kage summit if successful may very determine the course the future will take. One where the Up-timers dominate or one where the down timers dominate. This summit also served another purpose for Danzo. It is Danzo's hope that the various minor and major countries will be weakened by wars he hoped would be prolong this summit to ensure the future security of his nations and as well to weaken potential future enemies. Danzo pushed these thoughts when he felt another presence in the room. Turning around he see's it is his second-in command Sai.

"Report." The Kage said to his ninja. "The Kage's and their guards have begun to arrive. As well the summit meeting place is secured and ready to be used for the talks with your fellow Kage." Sai says without a hint of emotion which were long since gone. "Good. Continue with your duties and inform me if the situation at the border changes." Danzo orders to Sai who nods and leaves the Kage once again alone. As soon as Sai was gone, Danzo allowed the anger he felt to be seen on his face. He had almost not heard or felt Sai's chakra when he enter the room. While he knew Sai would never betray him, an assassin would take advantage of Danzo's weakness. He would need to visit specialists to see if he could stop or at least slow down his loss of skills as he grew older.

Danzo is the oldest Shinobi and the fact that he has lived for so long is a testament to Danzo ability to survive. It is rare for a Shinobi to live past thirty. So him living to be eight one years old made him ancient by Shinobi standards. Danzo for the moment forgets about his age and his slowly aging body and the effects of that and instead begins to prepare himself for the stress the coming meeting is likely to cause. Soon after he leaves for the summit location not wanting to keep his fellow Kage's waiting.

_..._

_It's twelve years since the five villages and large amount of land appeared. Don't own Naruto. _


End file.
